


Prom Date

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds his best friend Castiel in the boys bathroom, on the verge of crying. When he finds out that Castiel tried to ask Meg to be his prom date but got rejected, Dean does his best to fix it, and succeeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Date

“Hey buddy, _there_ you are!” Dean breathes in mild relief when he enters the boy’s bathroom and sees Cas standing in front of the mirror over the sink, blankly staring at his own reflection.

Dean had been looking for his friend for a while now; when Castiel hadn’t showed up at the spot where the two of them usually ate lunch together, Dean had gotten worried. It wasn’t like Cas to not show up without letting Dean know that he was busy doing something else, and so Dean had searched the entire school to find his friend.

“Hello, Dean...”

It was Castiel’s usual greeting, but Dean knew something was off when Cas quietly _sniffled_. Dean took a better look at his friend’s face in the tacky old mirror, and realized that Cas had been _crying._ Dean didn’t even know the details yet, but he was already _enraged_ at whoever had made Cas sad. And yeah, maybe he was always being a little overprotective when it came to Castiel, but Dean couldn’t help it that he had the kind of feelings for his friend that went a bit beyond ‘buddies’. Not like he would ever own up to that…

Dean came to stand beside his friend and placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder, given it a soft squeeze.

“What’s going on, Cas?” Dean tried to keep his voice calm and even.

Cas’ eyes found Dean’s in the mirror, and he shrugged his slumped shoulders. “I asked Meg to go to prom with me…” He muttered.

“Wait _… Meg Masters_?” Dean asked, surprised.

He vaguely knew the chick, but he’d never heard Cas mention her once. Also, Dean felt a sting of jealousy at this brand-new information.

Castiel nodded in confirmation, but that was all Dean got out of him.

“Okay… I’m gonna take a wild guess here and say that she _rejected_ you?” Dean was partly questioning, partly stating.

Castiel bit his lip and nodded again. There was another small sniffle from the dark-haired boy. Dean wanted nothing more than to take Cas in his arms and hold him until he felt better. He wanted it so much that he had to restrain himself to make sure that he didn’t do _just that_.

“She… she said…” Cas started hesitantly.

Dean gave Cas a tiny nod to let him know he should continue, their eyes still connected through the mirror.

Both Castiel’s hands were grabbing the edge of the sink, knuckles turning white. “She said I was nice and… She told me that’s the reason she talks to me during Biology class sometimes… She said she was sorry if she ever gave me the wrong idea, but that surely I had to be aware that I’m absolutely not _prom-date-material_. Or _boyfriend_ material…”

Castiel smiled sadly. This was the point where Dean fervently wished that Meg Masters stepped on a lego somewhere in the immediate future. She was rude, she was dumb, and on top of it, she was _wrong_. Dean knew he had to do his duty as a friend though, and so he tried to be on his best behavior, since cheering up Cas was the priority right now.

“Two things, Cas… One, she’s wrong. And two… you never told me you had a crush on her, when did this happen?” Dean attempted to keep the bitterness out of his tone at the second point.

“I don’t have a crush on her, Dean.” Cas countered. “It’s just that she’s usually nice to me, and I figured she would make an acceptable prom date… It’s better than going alone, isn’t it?”

Dean laughed, not only because he was secretly relieved, but also because this was _so_ Cas. Settling for something _acceptable_ , even though he deserved so much better.

“Are you laughing at me?” Cas quipped.

Dean put his serious mask back on, and shook his head. “No… I just… That sounded so like you. You deserve better than just acceptable, Cas.”

Cas glared at him via the mirror. “It would seem that I don’t even deserve acceptable, seeing as she said _no_ … Hearing someone say that you’re not good enough, even for a simple prom date… It _hurts_ , Dean.”

“Yeah well… Her loss.” Dean said, now resting both of his hands on both of Cas’ shoulders.

For a long moment, the two boys were silently staring at each other’s reflections in the mirror. This was the perfect time for Dean to use one of his favorite tricks, which was staring at Cas with a very serious face until Cas could no longer take it and started laughing. It was something Dean did whenever Cas was down, and it _never_ failed.

This time, it didn’t fail either. The corners of Cas’ mouth gradually turned up into a smile as Dean stared at him with a dead-serious expression.

“Dean!” Cas complained as an actual snort escaped him.

Dean couldn’t stay serious any longer, and he too laughed while his hands gently rubbed up and down Cas shoulders to comfort him. When their laughter died down, Dean tentatively rested his chin on Cas’ left shoulder. Cas’ reflection was smiling brightly at Dean.

“See that smile? That’s the smile Meg is missing out on.” Dean whispered right into Cas’ ear. “And you see those pretty blue eyes? If Meg doesn’t want to slow dance with you so that she has an excuse to stare into them endlessly, then I don’t get what the hell’s wrong with her. ”

Castiel blushed beautifully at Dean’s remarks, quickly casting his eyes to break the eye-contact that they had going on through the mirror. Nonetheless, they were still very close, Cas’ back pressed to Dean’s chest, and Dean recklessly decided that today was as good as any to take a chance.

Dean’s arms slipped around Cas’ waist, and Castiel blinked up to meet Dean’s gaze again.

“Keep looking at the mirror.” Dean murmured.

Castiel’s breath hitched, but he complied.

“Do you see that?” Dean asked rhetorically, knowing that Cas had no clue what kind of answer Dean expected of him.

Castiel conveniently followed Dean’s carefully composed script and shook his head.

“What I see… Is prom-date material.” Dean said softly. “And _most definitely_ boyfriend material.”

If the smile on Castiel’s face was anything to go by, Dean was fairly sure that his friend didn’t have a problem with Dean’s unsubtle advances... Dean tested that theory by pressing an innocent but meaningful kiss against the side of Cas’ throat, pulling Cas’ body even closer to his own.

Dean was pleasantly surprised when Cas turned around in Dean’s strong grasp so that they were finally face to face, chest to chest. It took Cas no more than a split second to give Dean a kiss of his own, this one far from innocent, all lips and teeth and tongue.

When it at last occurred to Dean that they were making out in the middle of the men’s room and that any of their fellow students could walk in at any given time, he gently leaned back, smirking at Cas. His arms were still loosely draped around Cas’ waist, and Cas’ arms were wrapped around Dean’s neck.

They were both smiling like idiots, but Castiel was the first to go back to serious.

“So… I have to ask something now, Dean…”

Dean felt way too giddy to have any kind of deep conversation. He rather wanted to enjoy this for a bit, but he humored Castiel anyway.

“Sure Cas, shoot.”

“Will you go to prom with me?” Castiel asked, his serious face already faltering and his eyes twinkling as they shyly peeked up at Dean.

_Oh…_

Out of all today’s unexpected events, this had to be the best one for sure. Dean answered Cas with a another sloppy kiss and an excited “ _hell yeah_ ”. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
